Versuva
Versuva is an island in the Matoran Universe, and the homeland of the Mersion species. History Versuva was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. After Mata Nui came into being, he created the Mersion species to inhabit the island. Originally, the Mersions isolated themselves from rest of the universe, though eventually abolished this policy and began allowing others to visit Versuva. Some time whilst the Hand of Artakha was still active, Versuva was conquered by an evil warlord. In an effort to break free of his control, the Mersions sent a member of their kind to the Hand of Artakha's headquarters in order to ask for assistance. The Hand agreed, and helped fight off the warlord's forces. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Versuva was one of the many lands conquered by Barraki Kalmah, despite the Mersions' attempts to remain neutral. The Mersions' were then forced to support the League by supplying them with soldiers and resources. Versuva was later freed from the Kalmah's rule when the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Makuta Dredzek was assigned to watch over Versuva. Recently during the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, an Order of Mata Nui member named Mersery returned to Versuva in order to convince his kind to support the Order. Whilst the ruler of Versuva was reluctant at first, he eventually brightened to the idea, and began supporting the Order's war efforts. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent Rahkshi to the island of Versuva to prevent them from assisting any other rebellions. However, the Mersions managed to mount a defense force and keep the Rahkshi at bay, though by that stage they appeared to be slowly losing the fight. This prompted Mersery, a Mersion Order of Mata Nui member, to aid his people in the defense of his homeland. Despite their best efforts, Versuva fell before the Rahkshi, and was conquered by Teridax. Landscape Versuva is contained within it's own dome. Outside of the large cities that dominate the center of the island, Versuva is mainly covered by a large, snow-capped mountain range. Versuva is described as having extremely unique flora, with fields of deep red grass and trees with silver leaves. Mersery once mentioned that the seas surrounding Versuva have coral reefs made of pure diamonds. It is rumored that the Mersions possess the technology necessary to manipulate the environment of Versuva. The cities of Versuva, based on those built on Artakha, are highly advanced and are featured with the latest technology. The main city of Versuva, Keadrah, is positioned within the center of the isle, in between the mountains of Doriah and Cadon. The ruler of Versuva is known to reside in a large fortress. It is highly protected, and is made from some of the toughest metals in the Matoran Universe. The isle's greatest scholars and scientists are also known to reside here, and the fortress has additionally been fitted with laboratories, vehicle bays, and observatories to suit their needs. Location Versuva is located somewhere south of the island Artakha. Inhabitants Mersions The Mersions are the island's main inhabitants. *Mersery/Mersery (Formerly) *The island's current ruler. *Several Mersions who were once part of Versuva's ruling council. Matoran Though not the island's main inhabitants, Matoran are quite common here, and often work as traders and merchants, though some are known to become philosophers. Rahi Versuva is home to the following breeds of Rahi. *Muaka *Kavinika *Kinloka *Ice Bats Trivia *Versuva translates into "Realm of Prosperity" in the Mersion language. *The names of many locations on Versuva often translate into something in Versuvian. *Versuva was partially based of Gallifrey, the homeworld of the Time Lords from Doctor Who. Category:Islands Category:Locations